


The Genosha Sequence

by Ardatli



Category: Stargate SG-1, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe: SG1, Comic Script, Crossover, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/pseuds/Ardatli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Theodore Altman and Lt. Elijah Bradley, USAF, have just been given the posting of their dreams - assigned to shadow planet-hopping exploration team SG1 on a mission through the Stargate. You'd think, after reading the mission reports, they would have realized that SG1's missions never go as planned. </p><p>The script for the webcomic <i>The Genosha Sequence</i>, drawn by Rich Morris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, I used to play in an online stargate RPG with some friends. Slightly more recently, I happened to mention to one of them, 'wouldn't it be fun to do a Young Avengers/SG1 crossover? I should totally do that.' He said, "if you write it, I'll draw it." And here we are. 
> 
> The Genosha Sequence (webcomic version) is updated reasonably regularly, theoretically every Wednesday, [ at Rich's ComixBlog.](http://comics.shipsinker.com/archives/). The script pieces will be updated here after each act is posted as a comic, so as not to give away spoilers. 
> 
> For the record, this whole thing was written and delivered to the artist in May 2013, around the time of issue 5 of volume 2. This is the script as it went to the artist, so you'll notice art directions given throughout.

 

THE GENOSHA SEQUENCE

Title page/splash page: some gorgeous action shot with ELI & TEDDY in SG1 uniforms, KATE and BILLY with their weaponry, & SG1: original flavour  ... space to add Jaffa? I know how much you love crowd scenes. :X

Or go minimalist – a staff weapon, DNA sequence, a zat, KATE’s bow?

... you know what? You make something up.

TEASER:

EXT. CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN – MORNING

(panel breakdowns at your discretion)

The usual establishing shot. A troop transport is pulling in to the drive. It’s filled with soldiers. All of them are young (early 20s), mix of races and sexes. ELI and TEDDY are in the foreground, in standard uniform as Air Force lieutenants. Name tags read BRADLEY and ALTMAN, respectively.

TEDDY has short hair and no earrings (uniform code); he’s stocky and solid. He somehow manages to radiate an aura of cuddly _niceness_.

ELI has a shaved head, broad shoulders and slimmer hips. He’s slightly shorter than TEDDY, more of a boxer than a meat wall. (also lose the earring)

There is chaos unloading; there’s a pile of kit bags, soldiers milling around, security guys and the driver.

TEDDY is looking up at the mountain with trepidation, ELI is calm.

 

TEDDY

Do you think we’re ready for this?

ELI

(teasing; he’s very definitely the leader of the two)

Are you punking out on me, Altman? If you run, you can probably catch the truck before it leaves.

TEDDY

(dismayed, a bit surprised that ELI figures him for a quitter)

What? No!

A beat, he catches on. Broad grin from ELI, TEDDY transitions from startled to ‘shit, he got me.’ Grins.

TEDDY

Go to hell.

They fistbump, bro-style. Bags are shouldered, Buzz is in the background with a clipboard? The group of new SGC transfers moves in.

CUT TO:

INT. SGC – HALLWAY

SAM and JACK walking together; he’s in rant-mode, and she’s got her ‘waiting him out’ face on.

 

JACK

How did we draw the short straw? I wasn’t at that meeting. Carter, were you at that meeting?

SAM

You can’t keep avoiding it forever, sir. And frankly, there have been missions where we could have used the extra hands.

JACK

(pointing at her)

Don’t start getting reasonable on me now, Carter.

SAM

(little ‘I’m not laughing at you, really’ smile)

Wouldn’t dream of it, sir.

They stop at the elevator, Jack pushes the button while he’s talking.

JACK

But did it have to be these ones?

SAM

What’s wrong with them? They passed the training course with flying colors.

JACK

Nothing’s wrong with Bradley. Great kid, very promising. With his drive, he’ll be running the SGC within a month. But Altman –

SAM

(he’s got to be joking.)

What could you possibly have against Lt. Altman?

JACK

On paper? Nothing. Keeps his head down and follows orders, a crack shot, blew ‘em away at Field Training.

He’s just so...

(air gesture, as he searches for the words)

... _nice._ Carter, _no-one_ is that nice.

SAM

(now she’s humouring him)

You have a problem with ‘nice.’

Elevator arrives as he’s talking, they get in.

JACK

(semi-serious for a minute. But only a minute.)

Good officers aren’t ‘nice.’‘Nice’ is fine, for babysitters.

(pauses, comes up with another one. He’s amused by himself.)

And medical staff. Medical could use a little more ‘nice.’

SAM

Is that an official recommendation, sir?

(camaraderie! They’re riffing on each other now, mostly. It’s no longer about Teddy.)

JACK

That was off the record, Carter.

Elevator arrives, doors open, they leave.

JACK, cont.

Mark my words; this is not going to end well.

CUT TO

INT. SGC – THE USUAL BRIEFING ROOM.

First briefing – Teddy brought doughnuts for everyone; Teal’c is already eating, dealing with powdered sugar. Jack gives Carter a pointed look as if to say ‘see’?

 

JACK

That’s exactly what I’m talking about. Where did he even get those?

Carter and Daniel welcome Eli and Teddy to the team (handshakes, etc). Daniel’s in the button-down shirt version of the uniform, Teal’c in the long-sleeved black shirt and pants only.

Teddy gravitates to Daniel, looking a little lost; Eli, Teal’c and Sam talking in the background.

 

TEDDY

Dr. Jackson.

DANIEL

Lt. Altman. You’re settling in alright?

TEDDY

Yes, sir. It all still seems a little surreal.

JACK

(from the table, doing something weird to his chair – spinning or leaning or what have you)

Just you wait. It gets weirder.

DANIEL

That’s not hard; nothing’s happened yet.

GENERAL HAMMOND enters, salutes from the military all around. He gestures, they sit. Eli can’t get in beside Jack and looks vaguely put out. Teddy waits and takes whatever seat is last (ends up next to Eli).

Hammond passes out folders, Jack flips his open. Nirrti.

 

JACK

Oh _no_. Her again?

HAMMOND

I’m afraid so.

Teddy looks puzzled. Eli leans in.

ELI

(whisper)

Nirrti;  she’s one of the Goa’uld System Lords.

TEDDY

(whispers back)

How do you know that?

ELI

(whisper)

I read the mission reports.

TEDDY

(whisper)

SG1’s?

ELI

(whisper)

All of them.

Hammond’s lines are across a handful of panels, reaction shots of the gang interspersed with images from the folders – pictures of the planet, telemetry showing a hot spot near the gate, MALP pictures of the rocky Star Trek quarry.

 

HAMMOND

Approximately a week ago, the Tok’ra picked up activity on P3X682, a deserted former mining planet on the border of Nirrti’s old territory.

Scans show signs of new construction, and there’s a power source that wasn’t there three months ago.

SAM

These readings – that’s enough power to run a small complex.

DANIEL

Or a large weapon?

HAMMOND

That’s what we’re concerned about.

JACK

Wait; I thought Nirrti was into…[waves hand in circles] genetics. Superpowers. Making übermenchsen.

TEAL'C

Hok’tar.

JACK

(points at Teal’c triumphantly)

That. Not space guns.

TEDDY

Isn’t that just as bad?

DANIEL

It definitely is.

ELI

How do we know it’s Nirrti? The reports I read suggested she lost everything after her last run-in with Earth.

DANIEL

That’s true. But even if it is another System Lord moving into her territory-

TEAL'C

That could end in further war.

SAM

And Earth could get caught in the crossfire.

JACK

Again. Oh, _goody_.

HAMMOND

Either way, we have to know what’s going on.

JACK

(folder flipped open to the telemetry readings showing the location of the lab complex. He stabs the page with his finger.)

That’s our target?

HAMMOND

It is.

(pauses, considers who he’s talking to.)

This is a reconnaissance mission. Go in, find out what’s going on, take some pictures and get out.

JACK

(hopeful)

And if we find something?

(mimes a nuclear cloud with his fingers)

HAMMOND

Recon _only_ , Colonel.

JACK

You take all the fun out of everything, sir.

HAMMOND

(ignores him, maybe a small indulgent smile)

Gear up, SG1. You go in half an hour.

Last shots on Teddy and Eli. Teddy’s excited/a little nervous; this is everything that they’ve been training for over the past year, and not only that... _SG1._

The rest of the team is business as usual, getting up, moving around... (Teal’c beats Jack to the last donut. Is smug.)

He’s fanboying out a bit/stoked. He looks up at Eli, sees a similar expression on Eli's face.

They grin at each other. Awww, _yeah._ And _out._

END TEASER

 


	2. Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Follow the webcomic at Rich's ComixBlog.](http://comics.shipsinker.com/archive.php?arc=genosha)

ACT 1

INT. MEN’S LOCKER ROOM

The guys suiting up in BDUs (no Sam, no Daniel). We come in mid-conversation.

 

 

ELI

(proud as hell – he’s following in big footsteps, in order to redeem his family name.)

… my uncle and granddad. They were both Army.

TEAL’C

And what of you, Theodore Altman? Was your grandfather also a warrior?

TEDDY

(uncomfortable at having to talk about it, but also proud)

My dad. He was a pilot, in the Air Force. He died in the Gulf. 

TEAL'C

(he approves!)

And now you both carry on their legacies.

TEDDY

(rubbing the back of his neck with his hand)

Something like that, I guess. I’m trying to.

JACK’s been listening in, now he finishes hauling on his pack. Catches their attention.

JACK

Time to go, people.

CUT TO

INT. GATEROOM.

Super-impressive, Teddy and Eli look a little bit like they’re about to wet ‘em. Gate opening sequence, courtesy of Walter in the control room.

 WALTER

Chevron one, encoded.

(etc. As appropriate for pacing)

STARGATE

(Woosh)

ELI

(reverently; all attitude gone)

Holy _shit_.

HAMMOND

(from above)

Good luck, SG1.

The MALP trundles up the ramp. SG1 follows, up the ramp and through the gate.

CUT TO

EXT. ALIEN PLANET – MID-DAY.

It’s the standard Vancouver Rainforest Planet, but heavier on the rocky outcropping as per the Star Trek Alien Planet Quarry. Why mess with a good trope?

The gate is on a cliff top, so only one side is approachable. The rest backs on to a sheer drop. (turn the gate around, you’re screwed). There’s no-one there when they land, and they have time to look around.

The grass is long around the gate platform, dammit, with a swath cut from the gate wavefront, and a reasonably recent path into the trees. The MALP is sitting on the gate platform where it trundled through.

TEDDY

(alien planet! So cool! But wait...)

Someone’s been through here, and not long ago.

ELI

(we’ve got a job to do, people. Furrowed brow, determined jaw, scoping the area to the side, Sam’s doing the same on the other side of the gate.)

Clear here, sir.

Lightning strike! It’s in the distance, toward what we’ll eventually learn is the complex. One flash, some sparks beyond the treeline, and then nothing but clear blue sky.

DANIEL

What was that?

TEDDY

Lightning?

SAM

Can’t be; the sky’s clear. Maybe an energy pulse of some kind?

(starts getting out gear)

JACK

Kill the chatter, kids. (checks laminated map). We’re twenty clicks south, southwest from the

mark. Bradley, with me. Altman, Teal’c, take our six. Eyes sharp.

Carter pulls out a little laptop deal (think the energy detector she had in the episode with the exploding sun) – she’s taking readings as they go, both to figure out the atmospheric disturbance and to isolate the complex’s power source.

CUT TO

EXT. ALIEN PLANET – MID-DAY, NEW LOCATION.

The team on a high vantage point, the complex visible about thirty feet down, maybe 50 yards distant. Far enough away that they’re not right on top of it, close enough to see detail. They’ve only just arrived, looking around. Military securing the perimeter, Jack’s getting his scope out to take a look down at the complex, when-

Eli stumbles upon a blast site. Broken branches, charred grass, the scar where the lightning hit.

ELI

Sir, take a look at this.

JACK

_That’s_ new and exciting.

TEDDY

It looks like something from a Goa’uld weapon.

SAM

A staff weapon could leave a burn like this, but the strike zone is too big. One blast couldn’t have covered this much area.

JACK

And we’re right back to space guns. 

Movement across the quarry – someone’s sneaking around out there.

TEAL'C

O’Neill.

JACK

(hushed, close.)

I see it. Teal’c, Bradley, Altman with me. Carter, see what you can get off the buildings down there. Daniel-

(pause)

Keep your head down, and don’t touch anything.

DANIEL

(muttering as everyone moves into position)

We’re in the forest. What could I possibly touch?

Tracking panels. The trail in the underbrush is leading one way, but the movement on the ridge is another.

They’re trying to avoid detection, whoever they are.

Jack gestures, sends Eli and Teal’c off to follow the second direction, he continues toward the first location. Teddy follows.

They discover BILLY and KATE in hiding, watching over a ridge.

The Genoshan style is steampunk-lite with a Tokra/Stargate style twist, rather than full-on Jules Verne. They’re younger than Teddy & Eli; 18/19 rather than 22/23. Kate’s got her hair twisted up, because dude. Hair + bowstring = ow.

Billy’s got a staff weapon, Kate’s shielding her eyes from the sun and staring down into the quarry with a small pair of binoculars.

Billy notices them first, levels his staff weapon at Jack and Teddy. Kate stands, drops the binocs and draws a second later.

There’s a panel beat and a Look between Teddy and Billy; one of those zing-moments of attraction. ‘hunh; maybe he’s an enemy, but he’s cute as hell.’ Sort of thing.

Jack’s got his P90 up in response to the threat. Teddy follows, but a little slower off the mark; distracted for a second by Billy’s appraisal.

JACK

Put it down, kid.

BILLY

(scoffs)

Yeah, because that’s likely.

JACK

Do you even know how to use that thing?

KATE

You drop yours, or someone’s going to end up seriously hurt.

Kate and Jack have a stare-down. She’s frowning, he’s not got his sunglasses on for this one (she needs to see his eyes).

JACK

We’re not here to hurt anyone, kid.

Kate stands down.

She puts her hand on Billy’s forearm, and he brings the staff weapon up to vertical again.

Tension releases, Jack stands down as well.

JACK

(juts his chin at the staff weapon)

Where’d you find that thing?

BILLY

(scorn)

Picked it off a staff tree.

JACK

(beat. A Look.)

Let’s try that again. Who are you, and why are you here?

KATE

Shouldn’t that be our line?

TEDDY

(speaks up for the first time, glancing at Jack to check it’s okay before he says anything. He’s taking Daniel’s usual lines.)

We’re explorers. Travellers, from a world called Earth. We’re here to help.

I’m Lieutenant Altman. This is Colonel O’Neill.

BILLY

(hesitates, looks Teddy over one more time, then-)

William of Genosha. Billy. This is Katherine.

KATE

Kate.

JACK

You’re the ones who came through the Stargate earlier today?

Billy and Kate share a look – are they going to deal with these guys? Yeah. They’ll take the risk.

KATE

Yeah. We are. Where did you say you were from?

JACK

Earth. Little planet, not too exciting. You probably haven’t heard of it. Some jokers out here like to call us the Tauri.

BILLY

(under his breath, to Kate; cooled out, but trying not to show it too much. He’s in.)

Tauri - these are the guys who took out Ra. And Apophis.

Eli and Teal’c return. Kate and Billy step back at the sight of the Jaffa, swing into ready positions.

TEAL'C

O’Neill?

 TEDDY

(to Billy and Kate)

It’s okay; he’s a friend.

BILLY

You’re friends with Jaffa?

TEDDY

He doesn’t work for the System Lords anymore.

BILLY

‘Anymore’? (sarcasm) What a relief.

ELI

Who are you?

KATE

And here we go again.

BILLY

(to Jack)

We don’t have time for this. My brother is down there somewhere; I need to get him _out_.

JACK

Down there, as in, with Nirrti?

BILLY

He’s her hostage.

JACK

(under his breath)

Hoo boy.

Eli is looking at something over the side, distracted.

ELI

Sir? I’ve got movement at the complex. Someone’s heading our way.

JACK

Right; let’s go. We’ll rendezvous with the rest of our team and debrief there.

KATE

Wait; _why_ are we going with you?

JACK

You want to stick around and get caught, that’s no skin off my nose. But Nirrti’s Jaffa will be a lot less pleasant company.

BILLY

(shrugs at Kate)

Come on. They might be able to help.

 

They move out. 

AND THEN WE’RE BACK AT

EXT. ALIEN PLANET.

The ridge where they left Sam and Daniel

Daniel’s keeping watch while Sam watches the complex and diddles around with something on her computer.

SAM

I only see the one ship-

DANIEL

(sees the group approaching at a rapid pace, scrambles to his feet)

They’re back. And they’ve got people with them.

Sam snaps to, puts her gear down and stands to greet O’Neill & co. Kate and Eli are already on each other’s nerves in the background business.

SAM

Sir?

JACK

For a deserted planet, this place has quite the tourist industry.

KATE

It’s hardly deserted; the lab down there is full of Jaffa.

JACK

(before Sam can ask. He jerks his thumb at each of them as he says their names.)

Kate, Billy, Carter, Daniel. There. Now we’re all friends.

TEDDY

We bumped into them during our recon. Nirrti’s holding Billy’s brother hostage.

KATE

Your friends have the worst timing.

ELI

What were you going to do? Walk down and knock on the door?

KATE

I really hope they don’t let you do the planning around here.

Jack points in opposite directions.

JACK

Back to your corners.

(to Sam and Daniel - he’s moving efficiently during all this; getting a look down into the quarry, checking his clip, etc.)

JACK, cont.

Also spotted some Jaffa. This place is going to get hot, soon.

DANIEL

(Moral fibre, activated!)

Your brother is being held here? 

BILLY

She’s had him for almost a month. Our grandfather-

(pauses, regroups. He’s upset and frustrated by more delays, but maybe, if they can get these guys on-side…)

BILLY, cont.

It was supposed to be a temporary hostage exchange. But then the talks went sour, and she took Tommy and ran.

We’ve been tracking them ever since.

TEDDY

She left her own hostages behind?

BILLY

I guess she thought Tommy was more valuable than a symbiote.

DANIEL

(to Jack)

Jack, we’ve seen the kind of experiments Nirrti likes to do. Any prisoners down there are in serious trouble.

TEDDY

What’s your plan now?

BILLY

Go in and get Tommy back.

(duh)

JACK

(oh my god, these kids are dumb.)

Nice thinking. You’ll be dead before you get to the base of the cliff.  

KATE

(speculative, appreciating the weaponry she can see on SG1; they’re a trained military force and they seem to know what they’re doing – why not use that?)

We took out one patrol before you showed up, four down between the two of us.

(grin of challenge at O’Neill)

With eight, we’d stand a pretty decent chance.

TEAL'C

While attacking a Goa’uld stronghold head-on is not an effective plan, the fact remains that there is someone who requires assistance.

ELI

Are you sure that he’s even in there?

BILLY

I’m sure. And he’s still alive.

(absolute certainty)

I’d know if he weren’t.

JACK

Here’s where I’m stuck. Why was your grandfather negotiating with a System Lord?

BILLY

Nirrti showed up about four months ago, claiming to be our god. That didn’t go over so well. Then she started killing people.

My grandfather – the Magnus – he appealed to her for a ceasefire.

JACK

And she _agreed_?

BILLY

Sort of. She agreed to discuss terms. But only if she could be assured of mutual safety.

DANIEL

The hostage exchange.

Billy nods.

BILLY

Tommy agreed to go; he said he’d been dying to ‘get off our shithole planet’ anyway.

Kate’s been standing beside Billy through most of this, giving dark looks to the others, but this makes her break and look away.

(Tommy sacrificed himself because Nirrti wanted Billy – Kate didn’t agree with the plan. And she got overruled. And everything went tits-up. As it does.)

BILLY, cont

But the negotiations – something went wrong.

JACK

I’m shocked. Truly.

BILLY

She wanted tributes. _People_. Grandfather said no. And Nirrti got mad.

That’s when she took off, with my brother.

(Insistently, looking from face to face to find a supporter among the Tauri. Daniel is sympathetic, Jack is realizing this is getting out of hand. Sam doesn’t have enough data. Teal’c is ready to go kick some goa’uld butt. Teddy is in. Eli finds this all highly irregular.)

BILLY, CONT.

This is the closest we’ve gotten since she took Tommy. I’m not leaving without him.

We’re going in, whether you like it or not.

END ACT ONE

 


	3. Chapter 3

ACT TWO

Ext – alien planet. same spot as before.

SG1 is off to one side talking; Teddy’s been left to keep an eye on Billy and Kate. Eli and Teal’c are at the ridge, watching for enemies, on guard.

JACK

Altman; keep an eye on those two. Make sure they stay put.

(… babysitting, yeah.)

SAM

(conflicted about this, but you know she’ll fall on the side of morally correct. It still has to be said.)

Our orders were clear, sir; recon only, do not engage.

DANIEL

There’s a kid’s life at stake, here. Maybe more. We have no idea how many more prisoners she’s got down there. We can’t walk away and leave them.

JACK

As much as I hate to say it, Daniel’s got a point.

DANIEL

Hey

JACK

Assuming these kids are telling the truth, that is.

Pan over to Teddy, Billy and Kate, talking. Kate’s watching the group with a frown on (reading lips?), not paying attention to the guys.

Billy’s sitting on a rock, staff weapon beside him within easy reach.

TEDDY

It’s just been the two of you planet-hopping all this time?

BILLY

We didn’t exactly have the chance to grab an army before we followed her.

At first we thought – I don’t know. That we’d be able to grab him and run. But it got complicated.

TEDDY

What about your grandfather? He’s got to be worried about you.

BILLY

He’s… practical.

If we can bring Tommy back, then he can say that it was an unsanctioned operation.

If we don’t come back- he gets to play mourning patriarch. It’ll give him an excuse to attack.

TEDDY

That’s cold.

BILLY

(fatalistic)

That’s Magnus.

TEDDY

(sympathetically)

That sucks.

BILLY

[awkward shrug]

Kind of, yeah. But it’s what I’ve got.

Moment of silent sympathy – Teddy’s mostly alone as well.

TEDDY

(okay, so he’s fishing a little but if anyone asks, he totally wasn’t fishing. It’s not like anything could ever happen anyway. He just likes to know things. Really.)

You’ve got Kate, at least. Are you two-

BILLY

(laughs a little at the idea)

Me and _Kate_? No. _No._ Definitely not. She’s my best friend, and she’s with Tommy.

(meaningful beat)

She’s really not my type.

(looks at Teddy almost flirtatiously/little bit evaluating when he says that. Is Teddy going to get it? Is he attracted to Billy? Do Tauri even _do_ that? Billy would like to know these things. It’s a nice distraction from Sheer Terror, and he could use something like that right now.)

TEDDY

(he gets it. He flushes a little.)

_Oh._

And then the SG1 huddle breaks, Teddy gets distracted. Heads toward his team while Billy stands.

KATE

(in the background, smacking Billy up the back of the head gently)

(background) No flirting with the aliens.

Billy rubbing his head as the groups reconvene.

TEAL'C

Should we not call for backup, O’Neill?

JACK

We’re not going to get it. General Hammond’s not going to commit resources to a rescue op without a lot more evidence than we have.

BILLY

(gestures to Kate)

Then we’ll do it, like we originally planned.

Kate mapped out the complex; we’ll be in and out before Nirrti even notices we were there.

Kate just looks at him.

BILLY, CONT.

Fine. So she’ll realize we were there, but she won’t be able to stop us.

KATE

That’s a terrible idea.

JACK

What?

BILLY

Why?

KATE

Remember what happened last time.

JACK

What happened last time?

BILLY

That was a fluke.

KATE

So you say now.

JACK

(two-finger whistle to shut them up.)

No flukes. (stabby finger at Billy.)

Teal’c, Bradley; find us a sheltered path down. Carter; anything in your bag of tricks that can disrupt the alarm systems?

SAM

We’re doing this, sir?

JACK

(exasperated/ disgruntled under the hat)

Yes, Carter. We’re doing this.

TEDDY

What’s the plan, sir?

JACK

It’ll be dark in-

(glances at fancy milspec watch)

– two hours.

Teal’c and I go in. We look around. If we find your boy, we bring him out and we all get the hell out of dodge.

The rest of you cover us and be ready in case.

(He’s got his sunglasses in his hand and obviously not on a cord for the later bit to work. Polishing the lenses with his sleeve before he puts them back on?)

DANIEL

In case?

JACK

Yes, ‘in case.’

KATE

You’re as bad a planner as he is. (looking at Eli)

You’ll need us.

JACK

And why’s that?

KATE

Because I’m the best sniper around. And Billy’s-

Warning look from Billy-

KATE, CONT.

Billy’s handy in a fight.

JACK

You asked for our help, we’re doing this my way.

SAM

Get down!

Kate and Billy drop, and staff weapon blasts soar over their heads. Kate’s bow snaps into place. She draws and fires a couple of arrows; dead-on hits both times. Battle is joined!

A handful of Jaffa come barrelling down the path, from both sides. SG1 crowd use zats (too close quarters and too much chance of crossfire to use bullets).

Eli’s a good shot, he and Ted end up fighting back to back, covering each other.

Billy breaks for a better range. He runs back a few steps, turns and sets himself.

JACK

(is he running away?)

Hey!

Billy raises his staff weapon into the air, but he’s not aiming at anyone-

JACK

That’s not how they work, kid!

And uses it as a focal point for his half-assed/half-trained chaos magic. He calls down lightning and it zaps all the bad guys, and only the bad guys. Full-page spread? Show the lightning arcing around and away from the Good Guys if you can. It’s directed, and intelligently controlled.

FRAJEEEEEEET!

He all but lifts off the ground as he’s doing it; more of a static-electricity floating thing than actual flying, in this universe.

(From here in, Kate is wearing Jack’s sunglasses, and Jack is not.)

The moment’s over, Billy collapses back to his feet and uses the staff weapon for support. He’s sagging, but trying not to show it. Kate’s on his other side in case he keels over. She is nonchalant about the impossible thing that just happened.

All the jaffa are knocked out & sizzling from the burn marks where the electricity fried them.

 JACK

(surprised, needless to say.)

What the _hell_ was that?

BILLY

(exhausted, trying not to show it)

Lightning.

JACK

Yeah, I _see_ that. Is that a new kind of staff weapon?

BILLY

(reluctantly; are they gonna try and take it if they think he’s got some sweet new tech?)

Not exactly, no.

(to Kate.)

We need to go. 

ELI

The plan is to wait.

KATE

We can’t - they know we’re here. It’s now or never.

(Envisioning this bit as close-ups, Jack and Kate practically nose to nose. She’s wearing his sunglasses.)

JACK

Going in there half-assed is only going to get people killed. You, for one.

KATE

I’m not in your chain of command, Colonel; you can’t tell me what to do. If you want us to follow you, you need to come up with a plan that doesn’t suck.

JACK

If you and your merry man don’t fall in line, I’ll zat you myself.

Give me those.

Jack takes his sunglasses back off her nose.

From here on in, when proximity allows, Kate keeps stealing his sunglasses. She’ll have them on, he’ll take them back.

TEDDY

To Billy, in an aside.

It was you, wasn’t it. Not the staff weapon.

BILLY

(not looking up; he’s still not in perfect shape from the energy expenditure, and he’s not big on having to explain himself.)

…

TEDDY

(Gently, curious; he wants to help, has no idea how, or even if he’s supposed to…)

How?

BILLY

(He’s deciding to trust Teddy. He hesitates, then, as Kate and Jack bicker, he relents.)

I don’t know. But sometimes, when I _want_ something hard enough, it just... happens.

TEDDY

That’s amazing. Can your brother do the same thing?

BILLY

No. That’s why he-

He cuts off.

BILLY, CONT.

It’s my fault Tommy’s here. I need to be the one who gets him out.

JACK

(looking over at them, eyebrow up.)

Something you feel like sharing with the class, Lieutenant?

TEDDY

(Er. Not really. But he glances at Eli, then sucks it up and takes initiative.)

Yes, sir. I agree with Kate.

JACK

(oh reeeeeeeally)

You think my plans ‘suck’?

TEDDY

(backpedalling a bit)

No sir! That is, I think we’ve run out of time. We don’t have the two hours to wait.

(looks at Billy, barrels on)

And I think it would be better to go in together. They know we’re here, so they’re going to be on full alert. Two people aren’t going to get far.

JACK

You done?

TEDDY

(doughtily)

No, sir. Kate and Billy should come along. They know who we’re looking for. And the extra firepower will be useful.

SAM

(eyeing Billy’s staff weapon and – by extension – Billy with a covetous “I need to take this apart and figure out how he/it ticks” kind of expression)

About that-

JACK

Not now, Carter.

(to Billy)

You can do that [bzzt] thing again?

(lightning fingers!)

On command?

BILLY

Yes.

JACK

Good.

(to Teddy)

He’s your responsibility. No ‘flukes.’

 (to Kate, gestures at her bow)

What’s the range on that thing?

KATE

(smug; she’s going to get her way. But-)

What’s your measurement system?

JACK

(Patented Jack ‘I don’t want to go down this rabbit hole’ thinking pause.)

Eh. Can you hit that wall from here?

KATE

Probably not. But I can do it from there-

Points at an outcropping about 1/3 of the way down. It’s a pretty extreme shot, but if she can do it...

Cut to

Ext. Still on the planet.

Now we’re down closer to the complex and can see some of the buildings.

Everyone’s in position. SG1 crowd behind rocks, etc. Kate’s on the outcropping with Daniel and Eli. Billy’s sticking close to Teddy.

SAM

Ready here, sir.

KATE

(sighting the target, aiming- She’s got one arrow knocked and two ready, with weirdly bulky tips.)

Ready.

JACK

On my mark.

ELI

(helpfully)

Don’t miss.

KATE

I never miss.

JACK

Can the chatter.

(beat)

Mark.

Kate lets her arrows fly. The side of the lab explodes in three rapid-fire bursts of light. In the explosions, you can see forms of SG1, Kate and Billy silhouetted against the flames as they go running in – two groups, headed in two different directions around the labs.

Group 1: Billy, Teddy, Jack, Carter

Group 2: Kate, Teal’c, Eli, Daniel

END ACT 2

 


End file.
